1. Field
The following description relates to a method for measuring critical current density of superconductor wires using measurement of magnetization loss, in particular to a method for measuring critical current density of superconductor wires by the measurement of the magnetization loss, which is capable of estimating critical current of the superconductor wires using the measured value of the magnetization loss of the superconductor wires.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent of superconductor wires or high temperature superconductor (HTS) wires triggers the research and development of power appliance using the superconductor wires.
Unlike general power appliances using a copper, the power appliance using the superconductors requires a cooling system to maintain the characteristics of the superconductor wires. Therefore, the superconductor wires must be developed that can be used for the power appliance having high capacity and efficiency so as to secure economical efficiency of the superconductor appliance as compared to general power appliances.
Meanwhile, during the research and development of the power appliance using superconductor wires, the development of laminated wires for the large current application and of split-type wires which are formed by separating superconductor layers electrically for the reduction of AC loss is one of the main techniques that must precede other techniques for the development of power appliances requiring low-loss large current density such as superconductor transformer.
In case of the laminated superconductor wires for large current application and for low loss, however, it is difficult to measure critical current, which is necessary for the evaluation of the characteristics of superconductor wires, since the disproportion of current occurs as to the current distribution into each wire during the measurement through the application of electrical current and thus samples can be damaged.
If it is possible to estimate the density of critical current of superconductor wires without applying current physically, the above problems preferably would be prevented.